The Gamer - Progression
by shadowferret15
Summary: What does it take to go past your limits, what does it take to survive through it. Most importantly though, will you keep on going after breaking through.
1. Chapter 1

**Author- Hello there, I hope you guys and girls like this fanfiction. By the way is my first time (blushes)... doing a fanfic, please review I need all the help I can get.**

 **Disclaimer - I do not own Left 4 Dead, The Gamer, or any other famous and recognizable product.**

 **Enjoy**

Where it all began

Arc 1 - Zombies, death, and RPGs. Oh my.

Day 1:

\- **Ping** \- **Ping** \- **Ping** -

I groan as I wake up to what seems to be a ringing noise. As I slowly open my eyes I notice a soft blue glow in front of me. 'Huh, I could have sworn I turned off the tv in my room last night.' I thought to myself as I try to get up.

\- **Ping** \- **Ping** \- **Ping** -

"HOLY SHIT!" I scream as I fall off my bed to the floor. In front of me there is a bright blue screen that says (Installing).

\- **Ping** -

\- Congratulations, you have been selected for (The Gamer) program due to your potential in progression and PHS. Because of your potential you have caused an apocalyptic event to occur on your planet. In simplified terms you basically doomed humanity due to your existence. -

Wide eyed and gaping I stare at the blue box for a few seconds after which I close my eyes and count to ten. I open my eyes again only to see the box still in front of me. As I take a closer look I notice at the bottom right corner it there is a tab that says (next). I reach out to touch it and feel my hand stop while also hearing a clicking sound.

\- **Ping** -

\- Special Event: Survive and thrive through the apocalypse for 30 days.

Success - 25 Stat Points, Escape from your world.

Failure - Death, need there more to be said?

Do you accept?

\- **Yes** \- No -

'Normally if I was offered The Gamer ability I would be ecstatic if weren't for the fact that I doomed humanity and that I can't refuse this special event.' I thought bitterly to myself.'Oh well might as well get this over with and see if this is real.'

'Status'

-Status-

\- Class / The Gamer

\- Title / None

\- Species / Human

\- Name / Dred Johnson

\- Gender / Male

-Age / 20

\- Level / 1

\- Hp / 100

\- Mp / N/A

\- Stats:

\- STR /10-20

\- VIT /10-20

\- DEX /10-20

\- WIS /10-20

\- INT /10-20

\- Skills:

/Gamers Mind - lv1 Exp 95-100/ The ability to stay calm in any situation, mental fortitude increases with each level.

/Gamers Body - lvMAX/ Allows your body to be modified through The Gamer ability.

/Crafter - lv1 Exp 0-250/ A skill everybody needs, from cooking to making magical swords it is a unique skill. It is hard to level up this skill.

\- **Close** -

Dred: 'So, I guess no magic. Oh well.' I think sadly.

Dred: 'Help'

\- Help -

\- **Levels -**

\- **Stats** -

\- **Skills** -

\- **Close** -

Dred: 'Levels'

\- Levels/ You will only level up every 10 Stat points on all Stats. -

Dred: 'Stats'

\- Stats/ stats can only be gained through special events and training. Stats are only limited by the potential of the body, once stats have been maxed it cannot be raised until a rank up has occurred. -

Dred: 'Skills'

\- Skills/ skills can be created by devouring skill book, repeated movements, and experimentation. They are leveled up by repeated use. Certain skills rank up after reaching the max level. -

Dred: 'Close'

"..."

'I wonder what that PHS was all about, I didn't see it mentioned anywhere.'

'I guess there's only one thing left. Inventory.'

In front of me a blue box with a miniature version me along many smaller boxes with appears. As observe it I notice that I am able to equip any clothes/armor and weapons I want.

Dred: "Oh well, it looks like I'm not going to make it to class today." I say to myself in a sarcastic tone. I take a look at the alarm clock and notice that it is already the afternoon, in which I then turn on the tv and change the channel to the news.

Female Reporter: As you can see the police have issued a lockdown in a neighborhood within the Ardor district. There have been reports that the residents have contracted something called the Green Flu. Medical examiners have stated that it is contagious although it does not seem fatal. As you can see Officer Sheldon was generous enough to come and explain the situation to us. If you may Officer.

Officer S: As you can see, behind me the police force has set up a barricade. The reason for this is to allow us to safely processes any residents that have contracted the Green Flu. Although this may seem as an overkill the simple reason is that the Green Flu causes hallucinations and aggression. So far ther-

Blood curdling screams come from behind the barricade.

Officer S: I'm sorry ma'am, if you can excuse me.

Runs towards the barricade.

Female Reporter: W-Well that concludes the report. Back to you Alex.

I turn off the tv and sit down on the edge of my bed to think. 'Okay, so it seems as if the apocalypse is based on a disease that makes you overly aggressive, is contagious, and is some how dangerous enough to have a barricade set up around the area. What can this all mean?' All of a sudden a light bulb flashes over my head and I suddenly get it, along with a sense of dread and fear.

Dred: "Dear god, it's a zombie apocalypse." I whisper.

\- **Ping** -

\- You have figured out what the apocalypse is. + 1 WIS.-

\- Ping -

\- + 1 Gamers Mind.

/Gamers Mind Iv2 Exp 11-250/


	2. Chapter 2

**Author: Hello there again, if you you are reading this then I assume that you liked the first chapter enough to click on the next button. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and review, after all I want make this story as well as I can.**

 **Disclaimer - I said it once and I'll say it I own nothing, if I did own anything then this wouldn't be a fanfic anymore now would it?**

 **Enjoy**

Day 1 (Continued):

Dred: 'Why am I calm all of a sudden?' I was thinking to myself right before I received the two notifications. 'You know, Gamers Mind sure is a useful ability to have. Moving on.' From which I then calmly analyze the situation. 'First thing I need to do is check what have in my possession right now.' I the get up and leave my bedroom to take stock of my living room and kitchen. As I enter the kitchen I notice the cooking text book from my culinary arts class.

Dred: 'I wonder...' I muse to myself as I walk to the counter where the textbook is at. As I grab it a window pops up.

\- **Ping** -

\- You have acquired skill book (Culinary Arts: Basic, Intermediate, and Advanced Edition), would you like to assimilate this skill into the Crafter Archive?-

\- **Yes** \- **No** \- **More** **Information** -

Dred: 'More Information'

\- More Information -

\- Crafter Archive/ unlike ordinary skills that require you to work on each skill individually in order to level up the crafter skill allows on any skill and still keep the same level of efficiency and quality with any of the other skills within the archive. An example of this would be if you learned wood carving and raised the Crafter level to 50 from which you then learned the skill blacksmithing without any experience whatsoever, you would have the skill level of a level 50 blacksmith despite just learning it due to the Crafter ability. -

Dred: "..."

And just like that the calmness of Gamers Mind that I had was washed away.

Dred: "Bullshit, that is way too overpowered no matter how you look at-"

\- **Ping** -

-+1 Gamers Mind -

Dred: 'And I'm calm again. But seriously though, that skill is way too overpowered. Oh well, I might as well abuse the hell out of it.'

"Yes"

\- **Ping** -

\- You have Assimilated the skill Culinary Arts into the Crafter Archive. -

Dred: 'Alright, now that that's over with I can finally just shove all the food I have into my inventory, after all I now have an inventory ability to abuse.' After about 30 minutes of organizing everything I end up with about 1 week worth of food within my inventory. 'I should probably go through all the stuff in my apartment.' I thought to myself as I head to the living room.

A few hours later.

Dred: 'Okay, it seems as if went through everything. I should probably go through the list one more time.' I think as I open inventory once again.

•2 Wooden bats.

•12 Sets of jeans.

•15 Sets of shirts.

•20 Pairs of socks.

• 1 Set of duel combat knives.

•1 Machete.

•4 Pairs of running shoes.

•4 Sets of black hoodies.

•3 Rolls of duct tape.

•20 Rolls of toilet paper.

•5 Bottles of hand sanitizer.

•1 Week supply of food more or less.

Dred: 'Wow, out of all the stuff I had this was all that was useable. I guess I should go to Floor-Mart and get some more supplies there.'

As I walk towards the door I notice that it is already dark out side. I take out my phone to check the time, it shows that it is already past 9 o'clock.

Dred: "Shit." I mutter to myself as I realize that there is a higher chance that I can run into a zombie now that everything is mostly quiet already. But if I wait until tomorrow then there is a chance the outbreak will have spread through the news by then. After thinking about it for a few minutes I decide to risk it.

I leave the apartment and lock the door behind me. I head towards the store on foot and after half an hour I finally reach my destination. As I enter I think to myself that it's a good thing I didn't invest in a car or else all that money would have been wasted due to the zombie apocalypse. I immediately head towards the bike section I the store once I enter.

Dred: 'You know, it's probably a good thing that I was born an orphan considering that this world is about to head into a zombie apocalypse. No place is safe on this world.' I had checked on the internet while I was walking to the store, and apparently there are a small amount these cases all over the world. Speaking of the world the message had spoke of this world as if there where others out there, I wonder if it was talking about outer space? Maybe it was aliens that caused this, oh well I guess I'll have to survive the next 29 days in order to find out.

After spending a couple of hours browsing I got 3 bikes along with several replacement parts along with the air pump, I had also gotten a month and a half worth of food along with skill books from the textbook section, one of which included a whole section of medical textbooks that ranged from field surgery to all the specifics of the other parts of the field. If I'm going do something like this I'm going all the way. Overall I spent 10 years of life savings, over a dozen worth of scholarships I had amassed these past few years and my student loan that amounted to...well...yeah I'm just going to forget about it, it still hurts to think about it. After all was said and done along with more than a few odd looks from the cashier I stored everything into my inventory outside, equipped my bike and rode back home as fast as I could.

When I got inside I locked my front door and barricaded it, the only other exit was the bathroom window which was not accessible from the outside, although it was still possible to escape from. I went to bed with a gut feeling that hell was going to break loose sometime tomorrow. As I'm about close my eyes I get a notification.

\- **Ping** -

\- Due to your actions you have gained the skill Instinct. -

Dred: "Dammit."


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: Hey guys, thanks for reading the previous chapters, but before we start I will answer some questions.**

 **Answer:**

 **Fanfictheory- Yes and No. Although what I plan for the MC is similar it is not a perk. Instead I will be using Stats, Skills, Abilities, Titles, and Rank-Ups. What is a rank up you may ask, well...that's for me to know and you to find out.**

 **Author: Oh well might as well get started, and please review, it helps it really does.**

 **Disclaimer - This is a fanfic on a fanfic website, need I say more?**

 **Enjoy**

Day 2:

\- **Ping** -

\- Your HP and MP are fully restored after a night of rest. -

As I stir to consciousness I can't help but glare at the blue pop up screen.

Dred: "I hate you." I mutter under my breath as I rise from my bed and walk towards the bathroom. After spending a few minutes getting ready I go back to my room and equip into a new set of clothes. 'Hey look at me, I'm Erza.' I think to myself as I chuckle at my joke. But seriously this power is too broken, don't get me wrong I know the existence of the ability itself is broken to begin with but seriously, how the hell does my hygiene and clothes reset to perfect cleanliness and a pristine condition? Imagine my surprise when I walked into my bathroom and looked into the mirror only to see my clothes in perfect shape without any blemishes located on the fabric that was there yesterday, even my shoes were looking new. Although I am thankful that everything is still broken in, shoes included. Hell even my teeth and mouth were clean, except I still need to use the restroom.

Click

As I sit on my bed the tv turns on. On the tv it shows two reporters, a m an and a woman, who are discussing events that took place last night.

Male Reporter: The medical examiners have begun to report starting from last night that the residents who have caught the Green Flu have started to go in a coma like state. It has also been the sickness has gone airborne from a brief time, although the medical examiners have no clue on how this is occurring. The government has issued a mandatory curfew until this issue has been dealt with.

Female Reporter: There have also been some police reports that there have been several mysterious break-ins' and murders throughout the city. The police have noted that the attacks with a beast like quality. The authorities have theorized that this either the work of a cult or a group of mentally unstable people.

Male Reporter: The medical examiners have stated that although this disease is contagious and puts you into a semi-coma until it runs it's course the Green Flu is not dangerous and is due to pass within the next 3 to 4 days.

Female Reporter: Just remember to follow the curfew and to wash you hands folks, also don't forget to lock your doors, and make sure to report any suspicious people you see outside.

Male Reporter: In other news the Senator has-

Click

Dred: ' I'm pretty sure that by now the stores are being swarmed by people considering it's already lunch time.' As I think of this I can't help but feel happy that I decided to brave the night go to the store yesterday. Speaking of the store I should probably learn all those skill books I got.

After taking out all the skill books I reach towards the medical section.

\- **Ping** -

\- The Gamer ability has detected an archive of medical texts, would you like to merge them all into the single skill Medical Field? -

\- **Yes** \- **No** \- **More** **Information** -

Dred: 'More Information'

\- More Information -

-Medical Field/ This skill allows you to become the best in any medical field, from field surgery to cancer research. This skill works just like Crafter. Warning, this skill is hard to level up. -

Dred: '...I don't know if I should yell frustration or cry tears of joy, I'm just going to ignore this for now, thinking about it is the way to madness.'

Dred: 'Yes'

\- **Ping** -

\- You have learned the skill Medical Field. -

After thinking yes I quickly go through the other skill books and either learn them or add them to my Crafter Archive.

After devouring the books I ended up with these skills.

Skill learned

•Gun care and usage.

•Knife care and usage.

•Survivor (This one was similar although not broken, just a merger of skills.)

•Parkour

Crafter Archive

•Housing Maintenance (Just like survivor skill.)

•Wood Carving

•Instant Shelter

After going through my list I feel somewhat satisfied. Now what to do now that I have gotten everything ready. I can't leave the city considering that this is happening everywhere else albeit on a smaller scale. Even then I can't go to the country side considering that that's were alot of other people are going to be headed towards. I'd give one or two more days before the infection booms and shit hits the fan. Although considering the fact that this apocalypse is my fault I wouldn't be surprised if it started sometime today here considering that I seem to be the epicenter of this.

\- **Ping** -

\- +1 WIS and INT -

\- **Ping** -

\- Congratulations, due to the repeated process of analyzing the situation thoroughly you have received the Analysis ability.

/Analysis Series/ As a ability it works on a different set of rules compared to skills. The Analysis Series is directly connected to The Gamer ability (Ex. Stats), and skills, it is possible to connect it other sources or abilities although this feature is locked for the moment due to World Restrictions. As a Ability the series level only through overall stats and skills, other sources are locked due to World Restrictions.

/Series Archive and Sub-Branches/

-Analyze/Although somewhat similar it differs from Observe. Analyze also acts as a UI similar to that of the The Gamer ability, as the user grows and changes so too does Analyze, this Sub-Branch of Analysis also adapts to the situation with access to other resources proxy Analysis.

\- **Install** **Analysis** -

Dred:

'...'

'...'

'...'

\- **Ping** -

\- +2 Gamers Mind -

Dred: 'Install Analysis'

| **Ding** |

|Analysis Series Installing...|

 **Author: Before any of you jump the gun and say the Analysis Series is too OP I would like to remind you that at the moment it only has the potential to be. Just like the levels of The Gamer ability it can get stronger through stats, unlike leveling up though it can also use other sources. Now you may be wondering what exactly the Analysis Series and Analyze actually does rest assured, all will be revealed in the next chapter, and if not then most.**

 **Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author: Hey guys it's me again. Before we start I would like to answer Fanfictheory that I have no answer to your question due to the fact that I have never played the game. Although I would like to hear what the differences are after you read this chapter. Anyway, please review.**

 **Disclaimer - You know, every time I have to put these disclaimers on how I don't own anything it feels like something inside me dies a little.**

 **Enjoy**

Day 2 (Continued):

|Analysis Series Installing...|

|Analysis Series Installing 28%...|

|Analysis Series Installing 63%...|

|Analysis Series Installing 97%...|

|Analysis Series Installation Complete|

|Analysis Series Loading 49%...|

|Analysis Series Loading 85%...|

|Analysis Series Loading Complete|

|Analysis Series|

Would you like to activate the Analysis Series?

 **Yes** **No**

Dred: 'Yes'

|A.I.S.H|

Greetings User, I am the A.I.S.H of the Analysis Series.

Dred: 'Wait a minute the ability is sentient, and what does A.I.S.H mean anyway.'

|A.I.S.H|

Yes , I am sentient User. A.I.S.H stands for Artificial Intelligence Sub consciousness Hybrid.

Dred: 'Well... I guess I'll just call you Aish, in return just call me Dred.

|Aish|

If you wish so then, Dred. Do you have any inquiries on the Analysis Series that you wish for me to answer?.

Dred: 'Actually I do, what do you mean by hybrid?'

I am a fusion between your subconscious and the artificial intelligence within the Analysis Series in order to operate with the most efficiency.

'What exactly is the Analysis Series and what are it's abilities?'

The Analysis Series is a program that allows for you to create connections between skills and allows you to play out specialized actions along with creating special skills that would ordinarily have been impossible. It's abilities include Analyze, any other abilities of the archive have not been unlocked or created as of yet.

'What does Analyze do?'

As of right now Analyze can observe and tell threat levels along with basic strengths and weaknesses of any creature and object. It also possesses a basic precognitive system for your surroundings and enemy movements. Would you like to activate Analyze?

Dred: 'Sure'

[Analyze]

Activated

At that moment my brain suddenly goes into overdrive, I can notice everything with a clarity that I never knew I could achieve. I decide to get up from my bed and walk towards my closet and get a rubber ball from it, the moment I pick it up and observe it a small overview appears over it.

{Rubber Ball}

A ball made of rubber.

Strength/ Immune to most forms of blunt trauma.

Weakness/ Sharp items, and fire.

As I throw the ball I notice that my perception of time is actually getting slower, I also notice the trajectory of the ball shows itself as a projection of how the ball is going to land. It even showed which way it was going to turn in midair.

Dred: 'How long can I keep this on?'

|Aish|

Analyze is a permanent feature due to the the fact that it is just your senses and perception that Analyze is processing.

As I sit back down I remember something about The Gamer ability that has been bothering me for a while. 'Hey Aish I have one last question. What are rank ups and what is the whole point of levels if you don't get stat points?'

...The information for rank ups has been restricted at the moment and cannot be accessed until you are ready. As for the levels that one is simple, levels represent thresholds that have been crossed.

'What do you mean by thresholds and what difference does it make?'

Thresholds are the abyss in which you must cross in order to advance. For example humans only have two levels that they can access. A human who has barely broken into the level two category is infinitely more stronger and durable than someone who is just a step away from having a breakthrough.

As I processes this information I can't help but notice what Aish said about humans only having two levels. 'What do you mean humans only have two levels?'

Humans are only able to access two levels, if they try to go past that then their bodies will breakdown the moment they try to level up. Because of this they must rank up, other than that I possess no more information on leveling up.

Dred: 'I see, in that case what do you suggest I should for the moment then?'

[Scanning Dreds' memories...]

[Scanning Complete]

Seeing that you only possess a limited amount of information about the Green Flu and its effects the best course of action would be to wait until your apartment complex is no longer safe, considering that your apartment room is located on the second floor it would be mostly safe to assume that for the moment you are safe. It also helps that you possess the skill Parkour, with that particular skill it is possible to negate most or all injuries that could result from jumping out from your window.

'I see, in that case I'll ask you any more questions if any pop up.' As I get up to cook something for my self I notice some text and bars at the bottom left corner of my vision.

|HP-100|

(Regeneration .01 P/S)

Huh, this ability is definitely useful. Speaking of this ability I wonder what would happen if I connect Medical Field to Culinary Arts? I begin to grin as i think about creating hp inducing food and drinks considering that regular food doesn't give me any hp. As I am thinking of food I suddenly realize that I haven't even used any of my skills other than Gamers Mind and that was passively done! Sighing to myself I make a decision to use my skills more often.

Dred: 'Connect M.S. to C.A. please.'

| **Ding** |

Medical Field and Culinary Arts has successfully been connected proxy Aish.

Right before the pop up box from Aish could disappear I get another one from my Gamer ability.

\- **Ping** -

\- Due to connecting M.F. and C.A. Any type food or drinks prepared, cooked, or even comes I contact with you before or during the cooking stage will gain the status effect Food of the gods indefinitely. -

Dred: 'What the hell does Food of the gods even mean?!' I thought to myself while gaping at the pop up message. I'm not certain but I'm pretty sure any status effect including a god let alone one that mentions them in plural form is pretty serious. While I'm ranting to myself in my head Aish answers my question.

Food of the gods/ known effects are:

• hp recovery (wounds, poison, and etc.).

• being delicious beyond mortal comprehension.

• The ability to heal old wounds/scars.

• heals old age ( effects are permanent, the person still ages but the amount of time the food recovers depends on the skill level of M.F., C.A., A.S., and any other sources that are connected to this. It also possible that this status effect can evolve

Any other effects are currently unknown. Once you have cooked with this status you will most likely receive a title.

Dred: "... ... ... ... ... ... ..."

\- **Ping** -

\- + 1 Gamers Mind -

"I'm going to bed."

Were you not just about to cook?

While walking back to my bedroom ignoring my hunger I just say a simple "Nope!" Yeah. Sleeping definitely sounds like the best option, I'm not even going to think about how this is possible. Yep! Sounds good to me. As all of these thoughts are going through my mind I slowly close my eyes and let sleep claim me.


End file.
